Nuestro Lugar
by BleuScience
Summary: Sakura tomó la decisión de terminar con la vida de Sasuke antes de que el mundo comenzara a odiarle. Sin embargo, su encuentro con él terminaría enseñándole que hay mucho más en su interior que solo odio y que las palabras de Naruto eran reales: todavía podían salvarlo. Ubicado justo después de la muerte de Danzo Shimura. Lemon implicado. Canon-divergente.
1. Prólogo

**¡Hola a todos!**

 **Antes que nada, quisiera contarles que este es mi primer fanfic en tres años, ¡en tres años! Y también es mi primer fanfic sobre esta pareja, así que me disculpo si existen incoherencias o las personalidades no son tan canon como desearían (desearíamos) que fueran. La verdad es que eso es algo de lo que más me apasiona en ellos, que son personajes realmente complicados de analizar en cuanto a sentimientos se refieren (por lo menos yo lo creo así) y decidí asumir el reto. Tengo muchas ideas a futuro con la pareja, pero esta vendría siendo la que más anhelaba escribir.**

 **¡No olviden dejarme su opinión! ¡Realmente deseo mejorar en esto de la escritura!**

* * *

Sakura Haruno se movía con pesadez entre los árboles, su corazón latía tan rápido como el de un colibrí y sus manos temblaban con insistencia. En realidad, no debería sentirse tan impaciente después de tanto tiempo. Ese camino era ahora tan familiar como el de su casa hasta la oficina de su maestra, además de que la noche ya no le resultaba tan insegura como las primeras veces. A pesar de eso, ella no podía evitar desear que aquella senda fuese más corta; el recorrido duraba lo suficiente como para generar en Sakura una mezcla de sentimientos negativos: inseguridad, miedo, recelo, ansiedad y recientemente…desesperanza.

Era casi un consuelo que su destino fuese un hermoso lugar. Lo primero que podía verse al llegar allí era una gran cascada que terminaba en un pequeño pozo de gran profundidad el cual estaba rodeado por un espacio verde y amplio que solo había visto con claridad una vez, cuando encontró aquel lugar, bajo la iluminación del sol. Sabía que se trataba de un jardín en el que habitaban las flores más encantadoras que hubiese visto alguna vez; el lugar ideal para recostarte y dormir mientras viajabas en una misión, aunque aquella comodidad la había descubierto por una razón diferente.

Pero aquello que ella realmente buscaba con su mirada estaba en los árboles que creaban una barrera imaginaria, la cual delimitaba aquel jardín. Un árbol en especial servía como guía para encontrar a su objetivo; el único que no estaba en armonía con los demás ya que gran parte de este se veía completamente destruido. Una punzada de dolor atravesaba su corazón cada vez que recordaba lo que había llevado a su destrucción y solo se detenía cuando unos ojos oscuros y penetrantes conseguían distraerle de todo lo demás.

Sakura siempre se olvidaba de respirar cuando ese momento llegaba. Su reflejo natural era tomar su brazo izquierdo entre su mano derecha, como intentando encontrar consuelo ante lo desprotegida que se sentía. Aun así, sabía que no serviría de nada, toda su existencia pertenecía al pelinegro desde el momento en que sus mirabas se encontraban. Aquella noche el susodicho se encontraba sentado en el césped, recostado en lo que quedaba del árbol con una tranquilidad que no daría a entender de los problemas que cargaba sobre sus hombros; el odio que recibía del mundo en ese momento.

Todo lo demás era un conjunto de acciones que comenzaban a parecerse más a un ritual que a un encuentro amistoso entre dos personas que se conocían desde la niñez. Sakura caminaba en dirección del Uchiha con modestia; en parte por la vergüenza que le producía el acto y en parte porque en su interior no podía evitar temerle como el ratón temía a las serpientes. Sasuke en cambio se acomodaba con indiferencia para recibirla, esta vez deshaciendo el cruce de sus piernas, que había mantenido desde que decidió sentarse a esperarla; cuando se dio el contacto, parecía que dos piezas de rompecabezas por fin habían sido encontradas para encajar a la perfección.

La chica se arrodilló entre las extremidades inferiores del joven y este reaccionó rodeando la cintura de ella con sus brazos. El siguiente paso del rito había sido el más inesperado cuando ocurrió por primera vez, pero en algún momento los dos comprendieron que era parte de su verdadera naturaleza. Las manos de Sakura acunaron el rostro afilado de Sasuke como si de un delicado cristal se tratara y aunque aún no era capaz de acercarse a él sin tener cerrar sus ojos con fuerza, había adquirido el valor suficiente para dar inicio al primer beso.

Otro inútil intento por recuperar el alma del hombre que amaba.


	2. Cambio de planes

Todo comenzó el día en que Sasuke Uchiha asesinó a Danzo Shimura.

Cuando Sakura llegó al lugar, ya había terminado. El cuerpo de aquel odiado hombre yacía muerto en medio del escenario y el pelinegro se hallaba junto a quien parecía ser otro miembro del clan Akatsuki, solo que esta última se encontraba en una lamentable situación. Era difícil comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo realmente, pero todo indicaba que su antiguo compañero de equipo intentaba asesinar a la pelirroja. Sakura se preguntó si había sido un asunto de traición o tal vez aquella persona era una infiltrada; cualquiera que fuera la razón, la joven kunoichi estaba realmente sorprendida por la expresión que Sasuke demostraba en ese momento.

Indiferencia.

A ese hombre, un hombre al que Sakura nunca había visto antes, no le importaba en lo más mínimo la vida de esa persona. Aún así, no podía permitir que él cometiera algo que le convertiría en el monstruo que Naruto y ella estaban seguros, no era…aún.

 _¡Sasuke! ¡Detente por favor!_

El Uchiha dirigió su mirada hacia ella, pero no fue algo familiar, sino el vistazo de alguien que estaba intentando identificar a otro individuo con dificultad, dejando claro que aquel chico estaba en un estado de absoluta apatía. Unos segundos de silencio fueron necesarios para que el encuentro comenzara de verdad.

 _Sakura, eres tú. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?_

 _Sasuke…he abandonado Konoha. Quiero unirme a tu lado._

No hubo una respuesta inmediata. En vez de eso, el chico movió su rostro hacia el lugar en que Danzo había muerto y solo entonces Sakura descubrió que había un personaje adicional en la escena, el personaje responsable de todo el dolor que el mundo estaba atravesando en ese momento.

 _Madara Uchiha…_

 _Sasuke, voy a ocuparme de esto. Nos encontraremos pronto._

Y así, el temible sujeto desapareció, llevándose con él el cuerpo de Danzo Shimura. El pavor atravesó el rostro de Sakura al realizar que Sasuke estaba colaborando con quien ahora era considerado el hombre más peligroso del planeta. ¿Qué había ocurrido? ¿Qué había llevado a su amado a un extremo tan preocupante como ese? Imaginaba cómo todas las aldeas pronto comenzarían a considerar como prioridad el atraparle, si es que no decidían matarle en caso de que el perdón no existiese para alguien como él. No podía, simplemente no podía soportar que el mundo lo viera con esos ojos.

 _Sasuke, por fav…_

 _Sakura, eres una molestia. Lárgate de aquí o la próxima serás tú._

Por un momento ella no pudo comprender a qué se refería, pero cuando la mano del ninja se iluminó con el característico jutsu que Kakashi le había enseñado antes de que decidiera irse de Konoha, adivinó que él había decidido continuar con lo que estaba haciendo antes de que ella llegara. Su ataque se dirigió sin vacilación alguna hacia la pelirroja, quien se mantenía inconsciente en el suelo, y la respuesta de Sakura fue instantánea. El kunai, aquel que había preparado para terminar con la vida del hombre que amaba, se incrustó en la mano del susodicho antes de que esta alcanzara a la desfallecida mujer y un aullido de dolor pudo escucharse con facilidad, acompañado de una mirada llena de odio y absoluto rencor. Sin embargo, Sakura descubrió algo todavía más profundo en aquellos ojos que ahora presentaban una coloración rojiza característica del sharingan, algo que con el paso del tiempo le haría sentir una amargura que nunca desaparecería.

Sasuke se sentía traicionado.

 _Sakura, tú…_

 _¡L…lo siento! ¡Yo no quer..! ¡Espera!_

No consiguió terminar con su explicación. Sasuke emprendió camino lejos del lugar, guiado por el dolor que le indicaba cómo el veneno comenzaba a invadir su cuerpo con facilidad. Sabía que si no escapaba pronto de allí sería su final ya que ahora no poseía la ayuda de Karin y sus demás colegas, los cuales se encontraban demasiado lejos como para salvarle. En medio del dolor maldecía cómo es que su final estaba cerca por culpa de quien hasta hace unos años, habría sido capaz de dar su vida para salvarlo. Un solitario sentimiento le invadió y se encargó de ahogar de manera temporal el odio que hasta hace un momento le impulsaba a asesinar a alguien sin remordimiento; una parte de sí mismo le decía que a pesar de todo lo que hiciera, siempre habría dos personas esperando por él y se avergonzó al descubrir que poseía ese tipo de esperanza. Sabía que era culpa del encuentro que había mantenido con su antiguo equipo en el escondite de Orochimaru, cuando Naruto se había declarado su amigo y Sakura le había expresado su amor abiertamente. El odio no se había esparcido completamente en su alma por aquel entonces y eso permitió que una semilla de duda se sembrara en su corazón; pero ahora que la reconocía sabía que podía despojarse de ella si tomaba la decisión de hacerlo.

 _¡Sasuke! ¡Espera por favor!_

Sakura le había seguido unos segundos después, cuando se dio cuenta del error que había cometido. Sentía que era una verdadera estúpida al intentar llevar a cabo un plan como ese, al decidir que Sasuke no podía ser salvado nunca más y que prefería verle muerto antes que presenciar cómo el mundo intentaba destruirle en todas las maneras posibles. En cambio, Naruto continuaba creyendo que podía ayudarle, que podía llevarle de vuelta a casa aún si tenía que arrastrarle al borde de la muerte para hacerlo porque sabía que aún era su mejor amigo, la persona que le comprendía más que nadie y confiaba en él a pesar de todos los crímenes que había cometido.

¿Por qué no había podido ella hacer lo mismo? Si le había manifestado su amor con anterioridad, ¿qué clase de demostración era aquella en la que intentaba matarle? Lo único que le quedaba era intentar enmendar su equivocación y revertir el efecto del veneno, razón principal por la que se encontraba corriendo tras de él. Así fue como llegaron a aquel lugar, el que a partir de ese momento representaría el sello de una relación complicada, si es que no lo era ya.

 _¡Por favor! ¡Permíteme ayudarte! –_ exclamó Sakura con dificultad, pues el llanto comenzaba a complicar su comunicación _._

Sus palabras habían tenido un efecto mortífero sobre el inestable ninja, quien a pesar de cargar consigo mismo un dolor indescriptible por culpa del veneno, no podía dejar pasar aquella promesa que ella misma había roto hacía tan solo unos momentos atrás. Tras un último salto se detuvo en seco, regresando su mirada hacia la persona que le perseguía e inmediatamente se balanceó sobre ella estando a tan solo unos metros de distancia; le alcanzó con una velocidad cercana a la de su kirin, razón por la que la joven no pudo reconocer el momento en que las manos del Uchiha se posaron sobre su cuello con suficiente fuerza como para impulsarle en dirección contraria a la que se encontraba corriendo inicialmente.

El movimiento violento se detuvo cuando el cuerpo de la kunoichi chocó contra la superficie sólida y rasposa de uno de los árboles que ahora les envolvían. La colisión generó un agrietamiento en la madera que solo hacía de la escena algo más oscuro pues, ahora que los dos se mantenían inmóviles, el pelinegro utilizaba la fuerza que le quedaba para aprisionar aquel delicado cuello con necesidad y agitación, sin permitir que Sakura fuese siquiera capaz de tocar el suelo. La respuesta de ella no fue más que intentar deshacerse del nudo que aprisionaba su garganta con sus manos, pero cualquier impulso parecía completamente inútil ante el acto desesperado del chico por terminar con su vida.

 _Sasu…ke…_

 _¡Solo muere de una vez!_

 _Tu vida…debo…_

La falta de aire comenzaba a ser un verdadero problema por lo que ella se concentró en lo que había decidido, sería el último acto de su vida. Con dificultad movió su mano hacía el bolso que cargaba y lo exploró hasta dar con el pequeño envase que contenía un líquido transparente; lo acercó hacia él, quien le observó con absoluta desconfianza mientras aumentaba la robustez de su ataque antes de que fuese sorprendido con otro de los ataques de aquella joven.

 _La cura…debes…beberla…_

Antes de poder agregar algo más, el pequeño frasco se resbaló de sus manos y cayó en el césped que amortiguó y previno su ruptura. Sakura entendió que, si dejaba eso en sus manos, él continuaría con vida y entonces Naruto podría persistir en su intento de salvarle. Las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar ante el sentimiento de inutilidad que le abrazaba; si tan solo hubiese sido tan empática como su mejor amigo, si tan solo hubiese visto tras el odio que escondía al verdadero Sasuke entonces no tendría que despedirse de él de esa manera. Sin embargo, también se sentía ligeramente afortunada de poder verle antes de partir de ese mundo; recordó su pelea contra Sasori, cuando se encontró tan cerca de morir y todo en lo que pudo pensar era en que deseaba poder observar aquel par de ojos oscuros una última vez. Parecía un sueño hecho realidad, solo que no imaginaba que dolería tanto.

Pero eso le hizo sentir valiente. Si iba a perder la vida en ese lugar, entonces no tenía nada por lo qué preocuparse nunca más, así que sus manos se levantaron nuevamente y alcanzaron el rostro del hombre que amaba. ¿Cuántos años habían pasado desde la última vez en que había sentido la calidez de ese hombre? Cuando todavía eran un equipo, Sakura pasaba horas en contacto con él por culpa de todas las heridas que adquirían en sus misiones al poseer el papel como ninja médico; incluso para ella se había convertido en algo habitual y en parte de su trabajo. Pero ahora todo era diferente, la piel del pelinegro se sentía de manera similar en que lo hacía el traspaso de chakra cuando se realizaba una curación; era una experiencia placentera, pero incluso esa estaba muy por debajo de lo que percibía en ese momento.

Sasuke, por su parte, estaba sorprendido ante las acciones de la chica. Simplemente no podía comprender qué ocurría; de pasar intentar asesinarle, ahora le brindaba una cura y se atrevía a tocarle con tanta facilidad, como si de dos personalidades se tratara. Su deducción más rápida, en medio del efecto del veneno, era que Sakura había sentido lástima por él y aquello solo le hacía sentir que sería mucho más sencillo terminar con la labor que estaba realizando en ese momento, o eso creía hasta que se halló entre su mirada.

En esa maldita mirada.

Esmeralda y Onyx se enfrentaron en una batalla interna por entenderse. Ella, amándolo con la poca vida que le quedaba y él haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por permitir que su odio le consumiera al fin, tal y como estaba destinado a ser desde el día en que comprendió que esa era su mejor fuente de fuerza.

" _Te amo."_

" _Muere."_

" _Por favor…regresa."_

" _Desaparece."_

" _Lo que haces está mal, regresa."_

" _Te odio."_

" _Yo nunca podría odiarte. Te amo."_

Sakura recordó el discurso de Naruto cuando este le explicaba que aquel Uchiha nunca entendería con palabras, que se necesitaba algo mucho más fuerte para despertarle y llevarle a casa. Las manos de la Kunoichi se deslizaron hasta caer de nuevo a cada lado de su cuerpo cuando comenzó a perder el conocimiento, pero su mirada hacía su mayor esfuerzo para permanecer sobre la de él, quien ahora no parecía enojado…sino afligido. La fuerza que estaba ejerciendo sobre aquel cuello pálido comenzaba a desvanecerse por cada segundo de reflexión y el veneno hacía de ese proceso algo mucho más rápido. Pronto la vista del joven comenzó a nublarse y entonces fue él quien se derrumbó sobre su espalda, cayendo en el abundante césped que parecía estar allí para servir de consuelo ante las diferentes clases de dolor que estaban experimentando el par de jóvenes.

La joven se apoyó sobre sus propias rodillas y manos al caer, intentando recuperar con necesidad todo el aire que había perdido. Una áspera tos le impedía el uso de las palabras, pero en cuanto pudo regresó su mirada y encontró a un débil Sasuke luchando por mantenerse con vida. Sus manos comenzaron a explorar el suelo en búsqueda del pequeño frasco que afortunadamente no tardó en localizar, pero como aún no poseía la fuerza suficiente para levantarse, se dirigió hasta el joven gateando en un lamentable intento por alcanzarle y se ubicó junto a su torso. Allí, se tomó unos segundos para buscar entre su bolso nuevamente con movimientos entorpecidos hasta que pudo dar con la jeringa que introdujo con rapidez entre frasco que contenía el transparente líquido. Sakura sabía que habría sido más rápido realizarlo de una manera oral; de hecho, era la forma más común para ese tipo de venenos, pero también era consciente de que Sasuke no tenía mucho tiempo y una vía intravenosa podía acelerar el proceso del antídoto, por lo que lo inyectó en el brazo derecho del joven con profesionalidad a pesar de los intentos de este por moverse con violencia como respuesta al dolor. No era la primera vez que trataba ese tipo de pacientes. En el campo de batalla y en el hospital tenía que lidiar con personajes que lloraban y gritaban constantemente a causa de múltiples heridas letales, algo que Sakura inicialmente había considerado un verdadero reto hasta que comprendió que la única solución había sido tomar el control de la situación.

Era una suerte que la fuerza adquirida por su maestra le hubiese ayudado en este aspecto ya que era más fácil para ella mantener en su sitio aquellos lugares que necesitaba tratar o la anestesia que intentaba inyectar y así fue como el tiempo la convirtió en una maestra del "método médico rudo" tal y como solían llamarlo las enfermeras con quienes trabajaba.

Sasuke no había tardado en quedarse inconsciente unos segundos después de que la joven realizó aquel tratamiento, dando libertad a esta de tratarle con mayor delicadeza. Una de sus manos se deslizó suavemente bajo el cuello del herido para levantarle con dificultad y ubicar su cabeza sobre los muslos de la joven kunoichi. Sabía que faltaban unos largos minutos antes de que el antídoto fuese capaz de revertir todo el efecto del veneno por lo que procedió a realizar procedimientos menores como examinar los signos vitales del joven y posibles efectos adversos que el medicamento pudiese tener sobre él ya que obviamente no poseía un historial médico para guiarse.

Pero todo parecía estar bien y pronto la joven doctora pudo relajarse lo suficiente como para recordar la situación en que se encontraba. No sabía qué ocurriría en cuanto Sasuke despertara, pero no tenía esperanzas de que fuese nada bueno. La situación más obvia era aquella en que intentaría continuar con su deseo de asesinarla y darle fin a aquella escena, que para él probablemente solo sería un paso más en su camino a la venganza. En ese orden de ideas, la opción más lógica para Sakura habría sido escapar después de haber comprobado que no existía la más mínima posibilidad de derrotarle si fuese a enfrentarle en batalla, pero simplemente sabía que no sería capaz de hacerlo.

En primer lugar, un ninja médico nunca debía dejar a un herido sin asegurarse de que este iba a sobrevivir, estaba fuera de sus principios y era el acto más deshonorable que podía realizar aún cuando se trataba de un enemigo; en segundo lugar, la culpa que cargaba en su corazón la inmovilizaba por completo y ni siquiera la idea de morir le asustaba lo suficiente como para evitar darle la cara una última vez para intentar explicarle correctamente sus sentimientos; y en tercer lugar, estaba absolutamente cautivada por el rostro dormitado de Sasuke.

¡Cuánto había extrañado esa expresión! Rememorando nuevamente los años en que eran un equipo, Sakura había declarado como su favorito el momento en que debían acampar al aire libre, ya que era el único lapso de sus misiones en que podía dormir junto a todos los demás y admirar de manera disimulada el rostro de su amado descansar. Su semblante era completamente diferente al que utilizaba la mayoría del tiempo; aquella expresión seca y malhumorada que tanto le reconocía desaparecía completamente cuando dormía. No había tristeza, dolor, odio o incomodidad, era tal solo la imagen de un niño que deseaba descansar.

Y verle de esa manera en aquel difícil momento parecía casi una remuneración no merecida para Sakura después de tanto tiempo, además le recordaba lo estúpida y prejuiciosa que había sido y lo mucho que le faltaba por aprender sobre el sufrimiento de los demás. Extrayendo un pequeño pañuelo de sus suministros, procedió a secar el rostro sudoroso del chico que ahora presentaba una mejor apariencia, dejando claro que la supervivencia estaba casi asegurada.

 _Qué hermoso es. –_ susurró con tranquilidad, al saber que nadie le escucharía _._

* * *

Cuando Sasuke despertó, la noche comenzaba a hacer presencia, razón suficiente para que el joven ninja tardara en reconocer el escenario; además, tantos árboles y vegetación tampoco le resultaban una buena guía para saber en dónde se encontraba. Pero bastó que su mirada se levantara al cielo para recordar todo lo que había ocurrido.

Incluso en la temprana oscuridad los ojos de Sakura brillaban con claridad.

Su rostro expresaba un semblante tranquilo a pesar de poseer en sus mejillas un extraño rubor, lo cual generó en Sasuke una reacción de confusión y dudó realmente si se trataba de ella o si había sido encontrado por alguien más, alguien que se había tomado la molestia de salvar su vida. Pero no era así.

 _¿Cómo te sientes?_

Su voz ahora resultaba melancólicamente familiar. Incluso en su estado de incredulidad era capaz de recordar que aquella pregunta ya había sido formulada años atrás con el mismo tono y la misma preocupación, causando además el mismo efecto de tranquilidad que le había producido en aquel entonces. Pero también otras memorias regresaron a él después de un momento de silencio y su reacción, que ahora parecía haber mejorado, fue la de levantarse de su lugar con gran velocidad para desenvainar su espada y ubicar la parte afilada de esta a tan solo unos milímetros del cuello de la joven. Por su parte, la chica cerró sus ojos con fuerza sin moverse de su lugar; como si hubiese estado preparada para ello, como si no tuviese intenciones de luchar contra él.

 _¿Qué estás planeando? –_ preguntó el joven en un tono amenazador. Las memorias de Sakura intentando atacarle y acabar con su vida eran más claras con el paso de los segundos, llevándole a sentirse más y más alerta sobre la presencia de la chica.

 _Sasuke, lo siento, yo no he considerado que…_

 _Les has llamado._

 _¿Eh?_

 _A Naruto y a Kakashi._

Otro momento de silencio se presentó entre sus miradas. Sakura se sintió muy confundida por un instante ante las palabras de Sasuke, no comprendía muy bien por qué había citado a su mejor amigo y a su maestro en una situación como esa, pero pronto él se encargó de aclarar sus dudas.

 _¿Cuál es el problema con ustedes? ¿Por qué no pueden dejarme solo después de tanto tiempo? ¿No comprenden que son una molestia? una carga de la que parece…tendré que encargarme después de todo. Necesito…_

 _¡Tú eres quien no lo entiende!_ – la interrupción de Sakura fue tan inesperada para él como para ella, quien además había separado la espada de su cuello con un movimiento violento de su mano derecha, quizás haciendo demasiado uso de su fuerza adquirida - _¡Nunca vamos a rendirnos, Sasuke! Te haremos entender que tú no..._

 _Ya basta, no me interesa escuchar tus estupideces. Regresa a casa y deja claro a todo el mundo que yo he asesinado a Danzo Shimura._

Sasuke elucidó en un momento la oportunidad que necesitaba. Si Karin había muerto en la escena más temprana, lo cual era muy probable, entonces no había nadie presente para atestiguar que él había sido el asesino de una de las cabezas más importantes de toda Konoha y por tanto su declaración de guerra no se daría. La única persona que quedaba entonces era Sakura, quien al parecer ya no tenía ninguna intención de atacarle al regresar a su molesto discurso de salvarle y era el personaje ideal para ese trabajo al ser tan cercana a Naruto. Así entonces, el ninja se preparó para retirarse, comenzando por dar algunos pasos para irse, pero una última interrupción le detuvo.

 _¡Sasuke! ¡Diez días!_ – si bien no mantenía intenciones de retenerse allí por más tiempo, el chico le miró de reojo, esperando por la continuación de sus palabras – _Si es verdad que quieres terminar tu relación con nosotros, entonces estaré esperando aquí en diez días para luchar contra ti. Si yo gano, vendrás con nosotros, de lo contrario puedes finalizar con mi vida._

 _Hump._ – fue todo lo que respondió el Uchiha, desapareciendo entre los árboles a gran velocidad.

Sakura se mantuvo allí, inmóvil, durante mucho tiempo. No sabía qué acababa de hacer ni por qué lo había hecho considerando que el resultado de aquella cita tenía una conclusión fácilmente deducible. Aún así, nada perdía con intentarlo, su vida ya no parecía un precio alto para recuperar a su amado y solo el tiempo decidiría si aquella escena había tenido por lo menos un poco de sentido para él.

 _Ya deseaba verle de nuevo._

* * *

 ** _¡Hola! Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leerme. Me ha tomado tiempo publicar esto porque la idea original ha cambiado mientras escribía. Cosa de locos(?), a partir de aquí todo se va a tornar de lo más extraño, espero poder expresarme correctamente y llegar hasta donde quiero que llegue. ¡No olvides dejarme tu opinión! Aprender es mi mayor deseo ahora que he retomado los fanfics, jujuju._**


	3. Diez días

"Tal vez diez días han sido más de los necesarios. "opinó Sakura para sí misma, mientras caminaba en dirección a la oficina de su maestra.

Ciertamente, en diez días las cosas habían cambiado drásticamente. Para comenzar, Karin había sobrevivido y fue llevada hasta Konoha por Naruto y Kakashi, quienes llegaron a la escena del crimen no mucho después de que Sasuke y Sakura se alejaran de esta. La testigo les informó acerca de todo con gran indignación pues al parecer había sido Sasuke quien realmente le había traicionado y además confirmó que la participación del chico con los Akatsuki, y con Madara Uchiha, era totalmente cierta. Sakura no pareció sorprendida cuando sus compañeros le contaron aquella historia e incluso no tuvo otra opción más que aseverar las palabras de la pelirroja con gran dolor pues parte de ella había esperado que aquello se mantuviese en secreto y egoístamente había deseado que toda la culpa fuese condenada hacia el verdadero villano de la historia.

Pero todo lo relacionado con el encuentro que habían sostenido y la cita que poseía aquel día con el joven…lo mantuvo en silencio. Inicialmente, sabía que ni Naruto ni Kakashi le permitirían hacer algo tan peligroso; ellos eran conscientes de que Sasuke no tenía ninguna intención de regresar después de haber cometido semejante crimen contra la aldea de la hoja y pensarían que se trataba de un encuentro innecesario que terminaría en un derramamiento de sangre. En parte, Sakura pensaba de la misma manera. Si Sasuke llegaba a asistir a semejante reunión, cosa que tampoco veía como muy probable, no sería para ir a casa, sino para intentar alejarse de ella. Su intención de matarla había sido muy clara aquel día y no encontraba razones para que esta hubiese cambiado en diez días.

Sin embargo, había algo.

La chica de ojos brillosos había tomado todo ese tiempo para analizarlo mejor. La mirada que había visto en él no era la de un asesino, aunque tampoco la de un inocente, y eso le bastaba para conservar su luz de esperanza; ahora que Sakura entendía mejor las palabras de su mejor amigo no tenía intenciones de pelear con Sasuke, esa era una batalla que él y Naruto debían cumplir algún día, un destino que se había escrito hacía mucho tiempo. Su papel en la vida de esos dos era diferente, pero siendo honesta con ella misma…aún no sabía cuál era.

Y por esa razón sentía que debía asistir a esa cita. Todos esos años de entrenamiento no habían sido para salvar a Konoha o para luchar contra Madara Uchiha, sino para traer de vuelta a Sasuke; esos eran sus verdaderos sentimientos y lo que le impulsaba a seguir cada día. Sí, era consciente de su obsesión por el chico, la cual no tenía ningún tipo de fundamento considerando que él siempre la había rechazado de forma directa, pero simplemente no podía evitarlo; Sakura no podía evitar soñar con él o sentirse nerviosa cada vez que escuchaba su nombre, no podía evitar enojarse cuando le trataban de asesino y tampoco le gustaba la forma en que la aldea comenzaba a olvidarlo, como si fuese uno más en la masacre del clan Uchiha. Era como si amarlo fuese algo inherente a ella, un instinto natural.

"Maestra, ¿me ha pedido que viniera?" la chica dispersó todos sus pensamientos en cuanto entró a la oficina del Hokage, le hacía bien estar en presencia de la mujer que le había enseñado tanto.

"Sakura, ¿estás bien?"

"¿Eh?" la pregunta de su maestra le había sorprendido. Desde su regreso a Konoha, nadie le había preguntado eso, no era una pregunta habitual para los ninjas médicos y el ambiente había estado muy alterado desde el asesinato de Danzo como para preocuparse por los sentimientos de la chica así que su estado pasó desapercibido; una parte de ella se había sentido aliviada por eso hasta el momento, pero su maestra era alguien que sospecha absolutamente de todo.

"Me enteré de que te encontraste con el Uchiha. ¿Cómo te sientes?"

"¿Cómo…me siento?"

Sakura sabía la respuesta. Estaba asustada, más no era porque había una alta posibilidad de morir aquel día sino porque también era posible que Sasuke muriera en cualquier momento. Pero no podía decirlo, sabía que podía causar sospechas si dejaba la aldea después de declarar que estaba preocupada por Sasuke, así que decidió redondear la pregunta.

"Estoy…triste, supongo. No creí que Sasuke fuese capaz de llegar a ese extremo."

"El odio es una fuente de poder muy grande, Sakura, y el precio es algo que solo un hombre que no tiene nada que perder estaría dispuesto a pagar."

Las palabras de su maestra resonaron en el corazón de la joven con dolor. ¿En verdad aquel chico no poseía más razones para vivir que la venganza? No, no podía ser cierto. Sakura apretó sus puños en señal de desacuerdo; las únicas personas que le habían conocido de verdad habían sido Kakashi, Naruto y ella. Entonces ¿por qué los demás insistían en hablar sobre Sasuke con tanta facilidad? ¿Habían sido ellos quienes habían pasado tantas misiones y recuerdos junto a él? ¿Sabía su maestra de la verdad sobre Itachi Uchiha? De ser así, ¿por qué se atrevía a llamar a Sasuke un asesino?

"Lo sé, pero aún creo que Naruto será capaz de salvarlo."

 _Creo que seremos capaces de salvarlo_ , pensó inmediatamente, y su corazón se llenó de valor. La Hokage suspiró con resignación, sabía que en materia del Uchiha no había forma de cambiar la opinión de aquellos dos niños, pero entendía que tenía un deber sobre ellos como representante de la aldea.

"Sabes que intentar protegerlo es un delito, ¿no es así? Aunque intenten salvarlo, Sasuke tendrá que responder por sus delitos ante la aldea de la hoja."

"¡Pero si él…!"

"No me interrumpas, Sakura. No sé qué razones habrá tenido el Uchiha para asesinar a Danzo, ni siquiera yo misma sentía un gran aprecio por ese hombre. Pero era una de las cabezas de la aldea y algún día Sasuke tendrá que explicarnos sus razones, solo entonces decidiremos cuál será su destino."

Sakura tuvo que morder su labio inferior para no comenzar a gritar y llorar en la oficina. Sabía que su maestra tenía razón, que si no fuese de Sasuke de quien hablaban, ella estaría de acuerdo y no tendría problema en aceptar algo tan cruel como la pena de muerte si de un crimen tan grave se trataba. Por ello decidió no hablar más, sus sentimientos estaban al borde del precipicio y la mujer con quien mantenía esa conversación no era una amiga con quien pudiese discutir libremente, estaba claro. Asintió con su cabeza y se dio la vuelta para retirarse, con su alma llena de decisión.

Se dirigió con rapidez hasta su casa solo para buscar sus artículos de viaje esenciales. Medicamentos básicos, kunais, ropa de cambio, un poco de dinero y su capa favorita. Durante todo el tiempo que le tomó recolectar aquellas cosas, pensó en si era una buena idea dejar una carta para sus padres o amigos, pero decidió que eso solo daría sospechas sobre su posible decisión de buscar a Sasuke y no era su intención dejar más culpas sobre su amado.

Comenzaba a atardecer y Sakura hizo todo lo posible por no encontrarse con nadie haciendo uso de callejones poco transitados o saltando uno que otro edificio disimuladamente hasta llegar a las puertas de la aldea, donde los dos típicos guardianes esperaban allí por cualquier extranjero o integrante que llegara o tuviese la intensión de irse. Saludaron a Sakura con tranquilidad y esta hizo lo mismo, incluso mantuvo una fluida plática con ellos y finalmente les informó sobre su salida por motivo de la obtención de nuevas medicinas; el registro quedaría allí como el protocolo lo obligaba, pero decidió añadir que estaría de regreso en la mañana y desde luego, esto no despertó ninguna sospecha de dos individuos que le conocían desde que estaba en la academia.

Así, su viaje comenzó. Su primer viaje.


	4. Lo que se desborda

Era una trampa, estaba más que claro.

Sasuke Uchiha no había creído una sola palabra de la propuesta realizada por la chica de cabello rosado. Ni siquiera poseía el tiempo necesario para considerarlas; había estado demasiado ocupado planeando sus nuevos ataques con Madara Uchiha como para tener en cuenta algo tan insignificante para él.

Pero el décimo día cambió de parecer. Su dudoso aliado no estaba presente y por fin parecía poseer un espacio en el que no estaba siendo vigilado, lo cual no importaba mucho considerando que Sasuke no tenía ninguna intención de arruinar sus propios planes; su venganza contra Konoha era todo lo que importaba. Sin embargo, el escondite en el que se encontraba parecía estar demasiado silencioso como para hacer resonar sus propios pensamientos.

Era el día en que Sakura le había citado, y seguramente ya le habría contado a Naruto y a los demás sobre ello, por lo que ahora estarían pensando en otra de sus inútiles formas para intentar hacerle entrar en razón. Nada le irritaba más que pensar en ello. El arrepentimiento aparecía cada vez que recordaba todo el tiempo que había perdido con ellos y todo lo que pudo haber entrenado para hacerse más fuerte, pues solo había estado jugando a ser un ninja durante sus momentos juntos. Después de la muerte de su hermano nuevos pensamientos aparecieron en su cabeza; ¿y si todo ese tiempo la aldea de la hoja había intentado distraerle para no permitirle saber la verdad? Madara le explicó sobre el trato entre Itachi y el tercer Hokage donde este último debía protegerlo, pero no podía evitar pensar que solo había estado escondiéndole de la verdad para evitar el derramamiento de sangre que terminó por llevarse a cabo de todas formas.

Sí, la aldea de la hoja había asesinado a su familia con las manos de su hermano y después este había sido asesinado por las suyas. ¿Cómo es que Naruto y los demás pretendían hacer que todo ese odio desapareciera llevándolo de vuelta a ese lugar? No le comprendían, no entendían todo el dolor que llevaba en su corazón y mucho menos lo hacía Sakura, cuya vida siempre había sido perfecta en comparación con la de Naruto y la de él. Detestaba lo inconsciente que era sobre eso.

Así es como la idea de asistir comenzó a sonarle apetecible. Si todo su antiguo equipo iba a estar presente, entonces era el mejor momento para deshacerse de ellos incluso si resultaba ser una dura batalla; pero se sentía poderoso ahora que había obtenido su arma definitiva, el mangekyou sharingan, y consideraba que su único oponente verdadero sería el insoportable rubio y la criatura que se escondía dentro de él.

Pronto se encontró a sí mismo caminando hacia la salida del escondite que comenzaba con una cueva de apariencia débil cuya intención era la de no levantar sospechas. Lo cierto es que al igual que su hermano, Sasuke comenzaba a sentir los efectos del gran poder que conservaban sus ojos y por ello moverse entre los árboles como cualquier ninja lo hacía resultaba mucho más difícil de lo normal, pero el trasplante de ojos resultaba aún una idea totalmente absurda para él y su orgullo estaba lejos de permitírselo. La noche que ahora le acompañaba tampoco le resultaba de gran ayuda para llegar hasta su destino, razón por la que tomó más tiempo del necesario aparecer en aquel jardín que ahora parecía diferente de lo que fue aquel día, aunque no tardó mucho en encontrar el par de ojos que estaba buscando.

* * *

"Sakura."

"Sasuke…"

Los dos se miraron en silencio por un momento, como esperando a que el otro comenzara con el discurso que cada uno podía recrear en su cabeza con facilidad: aquel sobre el odio y aquel sobre el amor. Sin embargo, nada cambió hasta que el mismo Sasuke comprendió que contrario a lo que había pensado, no había nadie más que Sakura, lo cual solo apresuraba el proceso. Una de sus manos se levantó y comenzó a brillar con intensidad, indicando el mismo jutsu que había utilizado anteriormente para intentar asesinar a Karin.

"Terminemos con esto de una vez por todas." indicó el pelinegro.

"¡Espera! Antes de eso, permíteme hablar contigo."

"No tengo tiempo para esto."

Si la chica logró esquivar el ataque del Uchiha fue porque ya había experimentado esa velocidad la última vez y porque su preciso uso del chakra le permitió saltar antes de que la electricidad del ataque la partiera en dos. Incluso el joven se sintió sorprendido al descubrir que Sakura había sido capaz de hacerlo, pero eso no detuvo sus nuevos intentos por intentar atacarla. Una y otra vez se balanceó contra ella para alcanzarla y esta apenas podía esquivarlo necesitando para ello de toda su concentración; además, no se presentaba una sola oportunidad de ataque por su parte. Sasuke era absurdamente hábil y sus puños demasiado lentos como para atizarlo.

"¡Por favor! ¡Solo quiero hablar contigo por un momento!"

El joven ninja ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de responderle. Comenzaba a molestarle el no poder atraparla en uno de sus asaltos, además que sus genjutsus más básicos no funcionaban contra ella pues tal y como recordaba, era capaz de deshacerlos. Pensaba que solo sería cuestión de tiempo antes de que el chakra de la chica se desgastara y entonces podría terminar con ella de una vez por todas, pero terminó descubriendo que su reserva era más grande que la suya, llevándole al razonamiento de que tendría que usar técnicas más complicadas. Sakura comenzaba a acostumbrarse al ritmo de pelea del chico, pero sentía que algo estaba mal, como si los ataques del mismo se volviesen más lentos y pesados con el tiempo, además de imprecisos. ¿Podía ser que Sasuke estaba cansado? La suposición más aceptable para ella es que aún se estaba recuperando de su pelea con Danzo y del veneno con que le había atacado, lo cual solo la hacía reanimar la culpa que cargaba desde ese día.

"¡Sasuke, lo siento! ¡Lamento haberte envenenado!"

"¡No me interesan tus disculpas!"

El sharingan de Sasuke se preparó para funcionar una vez que las palabras de la chica lo golpearon nuevamente, tal y como su intento de asesinarlo lo habían hecho. Las llamas negras comenzaron a aparecer en el suelo y rodearon una parte del hermoso jardín, pero no lograron dar con el objetivo. Sakura corrió con necesidad queriendo escapar de aquel horroroso fuego y tuvo que deshacerse de su capa después de que notó que parte de esta comenzaba a ser consumida por el mismo. No cabía duda, Sasuke no tenía intenciones de dejarla escapar con vida.

Pero no hubo tiempo para pensar en ello. Los ataques de Sasuke se habían detenido, no por decisión propia, sino porque el chico ahora se encontraba completamente derrumbado en el suelo, revolviéndose sobre su propia espalda mientras sus manos cubrían sus ojos con mucha fuerza. Y gritaba. Sasuke gritaba. Expresaba con un fuerte gemido lo que Sakura tardó en entender, era el dolor que le había provocado utilizar aquella técnica.

No fue inmediatamente por culpa de la duda, pero la kunoichi se acercó hasta el pelinegro para examinar con mayor seguridad el estado del pelinegro hasta que se encontró a si misma de rodillas sobre su cabeza, intentando aproximar sus manos hasta su rostro, pero el movimiento constante del atormentado ninja se lo impedía.

"Sasuke… ¿Qué está ocurriendo?"

"¡Aléjate!" una fuerte manotada por parte del chico alejó de manera instintiva a la chica, dejándola estupefacta hasta que comprendió que su intención de ayudar no funcionaría si continuaba actuando con miedo y se quitó los guantes con rapidez.

Esta vez fueron sus manos las que tomaron el control y alejaron a las del ninja, quien inmediatamente abrió sus adoloridos ojos para encontrarse con un par de preocupadas, pero borrosas órbitas verdes. Sin embargo, esto no duró demasiado, pues pronto la oscuridad le alcanzó de nuevo cuando las manos de Sakura se posaron sobre él y comenzaron a administrar un flujo de chakra que inicialmente asustó a pelinegro, pero al reconocer aquella sensación comenzó a tranquilizarse, pues era muy similar a la que experimentaba cuando Karin le administraba fuerzas por medio de aquel poco ortodoxo procedimiento de las mordidas.

Era relajante.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Sasuke había comenzado a experimentar aquel ardor en sus ojos que poco a poco consumían su visión y ya ni siquiera recordaba lo que se sentía el no tenerlo. Por ello en aquel momento se sentía en paz, algo que para un hombre como él parecía imposible. Sakura no había soltado un solo murmullo desde que comenzó a tratar sus ojos, todo lo que podía escucharse era el ruido de fondo que siempre trae consigo la noche. Los animales; el viento; los árboles; las hojas. El único sonido desentonado era la respiración de Sasuke, que gradualmente comenzaba a relajarse conforme aquella corriente de Chakra sedaba los sentidos del joven, quien simplemente se había rendido ante las manos de la kunoichi.

Pero no hubo ningún sentimiento de comadrería entre ellos. La chica estaba demasiado preocupada por la salud de Sasuke como para seguir insistiendo sobre la razón por la que se encontraba en aquel lugar y el deja vú de su último encuentro llegó como un sentimiento vago dentro de su pecho. Actuaba como una doctora que intentaba encontrar la enfermedad de su paciente sin mucho éxito. Konoha había restringido todo tipo de documentos sobre los Uchiha, incluyendo los datos clínicos sobre su kekkei genkai y por ello Sakura nunca había podido estudiar al respecto, algo que naturalmente había intentado.

"¿Qué ocurre, Sasuke?" preguntó al fin la chica de los ojos de esmeralda, en un susurro que no logró alterar la tranquilidad de Sasuke.

"No es asunto tuyo." La respuesta del pelinegro ni siquiera sorprendió a la chica, casi podía decir que era lo que esperaba. Pero el chico parecía dispuesto a hablar y aquella podía ser otra de esas oportunidades que siempre parecía ser la última.

"Si me dices de qué se trata, yo podría…"

"Cállate."

Y así lo hizo. Inicialmente, su razón había sido el miedo a que Sasuke decidiera atacarla de nuevo, pero una parte de sí misma le decía que no lo haría y la tranquilidad que percibía en la respiración del chico solo le hallaba la razón. Sakura se preguntó si Sasuke accedería a permitirle acompañarlo esta vez, si su propuesta sería más tentadora ahora que parecía serle de mayor utilidad, pero pronto sus esperanzas se vieron arruinadas por él mismo.

No hay nada que puedas hacer. Esta es la maldición de los Uchiha. – pronunció el ninja, quien parecía hablar para sí mismo.

¿La maldición…de los Uchiha?

Sasuke continuó con la conversación en su cabeza. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, sabía que la única manera de romper con la maldición era aceptándola. Debía recibir el último regalo de su hermano y resignarse a tener que ver el mundo con los ojos del susodicho para siempre si planeaba llevar a cabo su venganza.

Qué irónico lo encontraba.

Sin embargo, también podía hallar cierto consuelo en aquel pensamiento. Ahora podría enseñarle a su hermano todo el sufrimiento que le haría sentir a los culpables de aquel gran teatro que Konoha había creado para él y todo su clan; le acompañaría en aquel largo viaje que terminaría en la reconstrucción del poder y la gloria que debía representar ser un Uchiha. En el renacimiento de una nueva era gobernada por los suyos.

¿Por qué...? ¿cuánto más tienes que sufrir? - añadió la pelirrosa, con una voz entrecortada.

Su cadena de pensamientos fue interrumpida por una nueva sensación. Se trataba de una pequeña línea de calor recorriendo su rostro que inicialmente identificó como chakra de otro tipo, pero cuando las manos de la kunoichi le liberaron al fin, comprendió que se trataba de algo más.

Su visión le resultó mucho más clara en ese momento. No era perfecta, pero ahora incluso en medio de la noche le era posible reconocer el rostro lleno de lágrimas que Sakura le estaba enseñando en ese momento. Esta era una Sakura mucho más fácil de identificar para él, una chica sensible que siempre estaba llorando por los demás y por su incapacidad de ayudarlos; una molestia total. En el pasado se había sentido exasperado en muchas ocasiones por su personalidad inmadura y egoísta, recordaba lo poco que podía entenderles a Naruto y a él, la manera en que siempre lo perseguía, cómo siempre tenían que rescatarla y lo poco que realmente le importaba la vida como kunoichi. Por eso no encontraba sentido en explicarle, sobre todo cuando Sakura no tenía ninguna utilidad en su camino como vengador.

Hasta que todos paguen por lo que han hecho. – respondió el pelinegro luego de una pausa llena de odio.

¿Realmente eso acabará con el dolor?

Dolor. Sasuke nunca pensaba en el dolor, solo en la venganza. Por esa misma razón no tuvo una respuesta y tampoco se permitiría pensar mucho en ello, pues solo le haría sentir más débil. Por otro lado, Sakura tampoco insistió en continuar con la conversación principalmente porque las lágrimas no lo permitían. Parecía que el silencio comenzaba a ser costumbre en ellos, pues era la tercera vez que se mantenían mudos, a excepción del llanto que la pelirosa no podía callar.

Podía ser por agradecimiento sobre lo que había ocurrido, el cual no reconocería, pero Sasuke había perdido el impulso de continuar con la pelea. Tan solo deseaba dejar ese lugar y continuar con su viaje, por lo que se levantó con dificultad y recuperó su carácter, preparado para retirarse al dar la espalda a aquella chica que, a final de cuentas, no tenía nada que ver con su camino como vengador. Sin embargo, la sorpresa recorrió su cuerpo cuando la chica le atrapó en un abrazo que lo impulsó al punto de casi caer, pero logró mantener el equilibrio a tiempo y regresar su asombrada mirada hacia ella, intentando averiguar lo que hacía.

¿Sakura…?

¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué no puedo hacer nada para ayudarte?!

El pelinegro, a pesar de mantener su compostura, no estaba seguro de cómo debía responder. Separarla sería lo más correcto, pero lo cierto es que el contacto llevó hasta él una corriente de recuerdos que creía haber dejado atrás. ¿Cuándo había sido abrazado de esa manera por última vez? Karin siempre estaba tras él y su contacto físico era más del necesario, pero esto era diferente…era un calor diferente.

El chico tuvo que regresar su mirada hacia el bosque para ocultar su expresión afligida, mientras sus manos se cerraban en fuertes puños que intentaban censurar la extraña sensación de querer consolarla, como si toda la escena vivida anteriormente simplemente hubiese desaparecido. Como si por un momento, fuesen aquellos dos niños que alguna vez caminaron y lucharon lado a lado. Aun así, no fue suficiente para conmover su ira y pronto el chico se deshizo del abrazo para caminar lejos de aquel fantasma de un Uchiha que había muerto dos años atrás.

Yo…estaré aquí de nuevo en diez días. Te esperaré. – pronunció la kunoichi con poca seguridad, sin estar consciente sobre si Sasuke le hubiese oído antes de que este desapareciera.

Lo hizo. Y durante diez días, Sasuke Uchiha sería torturado por la voz fantasma de Sakura Haruno.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Por fin me decidí a seguir esto, la universidad me tenía consumida. Creo que el próximo episodio será el último, no quiero alargarlo más de lo necesario, sobre todo porque tengo nuevas ideas para estos dos. No olvides dejarme tu opinión, deseo mejorar tanto como pueda.**


End file.
